


My Love

by TheJemPowered



Series: Jem Powered [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJemPowered/pseuds/TheJemPowered
Summary: Dini comes home after a 14 hour shift
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, intersex - Relationship
Series: Jem Powered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049951





	My Love

Sunrise  
11 years Ago

During a normal week, Raven Heights Police Services had officers work six hours, three days on and three days off. 

Last night was not one of those days. Dini was one of 24 officers dispatched to guard the Informed Consent Clinic at the Jacqui Holloran-Scheckter Community Hospital after a bomb threat was called in to the Hospital and twenty men and four women was arrested on site for threatening to harm the Clinic employees and anyone walking in and out of the Clinic. Dini and the Shift Captain recorded the men's out of country plates and made calls to impound their trucks for 60 days. The whole circus of events dragged on for 17 hours including Dini going hands-on with one of the _idiots_.

Dini come home late. She was dead tired, far too tired to drive, so Dini had a rookie drop her off at home. She did her best to sneak through the house and avoiding all the creaky floor planks. 

One long shower later, her uniform thrown into the washing machine, she ended up walking into the kitchen instead heading to her bedroom. A gentle touch as a hand wrapped around her stomach and butterfly kisses along her neck melted the rest of her ability to think along with the ability to speak coherently.

The blue haired woman carried Dini to bed and pulled the light blocking curtains shut. She turned Dini's phone off and sat it on the charger.

"I love you Natalie Kelly Fox Child" Dini managed to say. She passed out moments after a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
